Destroying The Sword of Hades
by DemigodSavior
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth get a message from their friend Grover, They save two new Demigods and take them to Camp Half-Blood. But when Gale and Abby are claimed a message comes from Zeus. Our heroes must sprawl on a quest to the Underworld to destroy The Sword of Hades. And Percy feels it is all his fault...
1. The Message

Paste your do

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on a bench overlooking Long Island Sound at the beach of Camp Half-Blood. "So, lots of Seagulls." Percy said. Annabeth laughed, "Anything else interesting to say, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, sarcastically.

"well-" Percy started.

"Guys! Chiron needs you! Grover is trying to send you an urgent message!" Yelled Thalia, running up to them, who was on her yearly-visit to Camp Half-Blood.

"What is it?"asked Annabeth.

"I don`t know, but he says you guys need to get to the Big House right now!" Thalia said.

"Okay, let`s go, Annabeth." Percy said. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the Big House, and past the rows of unusual cabins.

When they got to the baby blue Big House, Chiron was waiting for them at the steps.

"In the back room." He said. "Just Iris-Message Grover".

"Got a Drachma?" Annabeth asked Percy. Percy shoved his hand in his pocket.

"I think…" he muttered. His hands closed around metal. "Got one" He said to Annabeth He pulled out a Golden Drachma.

"Good, now go inside I need to talk to Thalia" Chiron ordered.

"`kay," said Percy and Annabeth in unison, and they walked into the Big House.

When they got to the back room, Annabeth put out her other hand. "Drachma" she said. He handed it to her. Annabeth walked up to the fountain in the back of the room, with Percy at her tail. " `O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Grover the Satyr." Grover appeared in the fountain mist, as if he were right in front of them.

"Percy! Annabeth! How ya doing!" He shouted.

"Fine," Percy said "but what is it you wanted to tell us?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, right." Grover said. "I found TWO half-bloods!" he yelled.

"_TWO!?_" Annabeth asked.

"_Two?"_ Percy asked.

"Yeah, two. Their names are Gale Miller and Abby Hernandez, and they are POWERFUL. And I need you two to help me get them to Camp Half-Blood." "Abby?" Percy said He looked at Annabeth. "Abbyabbyabbyabbyabyabyabyabyabyabyabyabyabyab-"

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled. Grover laughed

"I geuss you are trying to annoy her as possible now that your dating" Grover said

"Yep" said Percy, giving Annabeth an evil smile.

REVIEW!

cument here...


	2. Abby and Gale

It was just a regular day at Oakwood Prep, a Boarding school in Ohio. A boy named Gale sat on his bed putting his socks on and getting ready for classes. Gale was 13 years old, and average height for his age. He had green eyes, and 2 and-a-half inch long dark brown hair. He thought about his only friends, Grover and Abby. Grover walked funny, and laughed weird. His other friend, Abby, he had known her for about a year, and he had only met Grover about a week ago. His roommate, Ryan, was sleeping in the top bunk past class time, like always. Gale thought about waking him, but decided not to. Ryan was a Jerk. Gale got up and walked out the door.

He met up with Abby in the hallways. She was wearing a Red T-Shirt With a big smiley face on it and blue jeans. She had dark brown eyes and hair that had some blond and some brown and fell down in waves. "Where`s Grover?" Abby asked Gale. "Oh, he said last night, after Algebra, him and I`s last class of the day, that he wouldn`t meet up with us until lunch. Something about calling some friends…?" Gale answered. "Oh, well it`s time for Chemistry" Abby said and they walked towards the stairs.

Later that day, Gabe filled his lunch tray with food and got to his usual table, where Grover sat with Abby, and two new, unusual kids that looked about 16,WAY two old to be students, so they must have been visitors. The boy had green eyes, broad shoulders and dark brown hair about the same length as Gale`s, but a lot messier. He wore jeans, and an unzipped jacket over an orange T-shirt. The girl had unusually gray eyes, and long, straight blonde hair. She wore a blue jacket and light blue jeans.

Gale sat next to Abby. Then Grover said "So, Abby, Gale, This is Percy" he said gesturing to the boy, "and this is Annabeth" he said gesturing to the girl. "Hi," Gale said to Percy and Annabeth. Abby looked at Grover, "are these the friends you were calling?" "Yep," answered Grover. Annabeth noticed a Lunch Lady stalking towards them. Annabeth nudged Percy and pointed at the lunch lady. "Oh, Styx!" he yelled "Abby and Gale come with me". He grabbed them both and all five of them ran out the door.


	3. The Demon

Paste your document her

CHAPTER 3: NOTE: chapter contains a monster I got off a greek monster website, it may not be the exact description of the demon because most of the internet is unreliable on info.

When the five of them got outside, they made a beeline for the woods. The lunch lady followed "Where are you going, my honeys?" she called to them. Percy and the others ran into a clearing.

"Wanna-?" asked Annabeth.

"Mine as well" Percy replied with a shrug.

"Want to what?" asked Gale.

"Wait, you aren`t considering fighting that thing, are you?" asked Grover

"No, we`re not considering, we _are."_ Said Percy

"Wait, _WHAT!?" _asked/yelled Abby.

The lunch lady grew fangs and claws, and her pupils turned into red slits. Percy pulled out Riptide.

"A _PEN!?" _ asked Gale, confused.

"You`ll see" said Grover.

Percy uncapped his pen and it turned into a 3 ft. long bronze sword.

"WHOA, that is FREAKING AWESOME!" yelled Gale, but Abby looked scared out of her mind. Then Annabeth pulled a knife from her belt that Gale hadn`t noticed before. Then they charged.

Percy swung his sword at the demon, but it clanged off harmlessly. "Wuh?" he asked

The demon cackled, "I am Mormo, demon that killed bad children back in ancient times!" she said, pushing Percy up against a tree. She started slow and lightly rubbing her claws on his throat. "And I`m afraid you`ve been a VERY bad child" she hissed.

Annabeth started charging as Grover stood protectively in front of Gale and Abby.

Then the ground opened up and swallowed both Mormo and Percy.

e...


	4. The Watch

This chapter is a bit longer PLEASE review and fave!

Everyone was speechless. Abby felt guilty. She had made the ground swallow Mormo and didn`t mean for it to swallow up Percy as well. _Overkill,_ She thought.

Annabeth started crying but quickly got herself back together. "Gods..gods…gods…" she kept muttering under her breath. Grover, Abby, and Gale left Annabeth (It was the smartest decision) and found a river with mist. Grover pulled out a drachma. Before he could throw it in, Abby asked, "Could you tell us what is going on?".

"Oh, yeah, sorry I got distracted, lots of things on my mind, Percy, the rumors, my job, I'm a busy satyr you know."

"You`re a busy _what_?" Gale asked

"Satyr" Grover answered "part man, part goat." To prove it, he took off his pants and shoes and displayed his furry hindquarters and hooves. Even Gale was freaked out this time. "But, anyway, you know the Ancient Greek gods and monsters?"

"Yes" they both answered.

"Well, they`re still around. And one of both of your parents is one of them."

"Wait, seriously? Is this some kind of prank that Ryan Hillier told you to pull on us? Was that demon lady a person in a costume? Are you in some kind of costume?" asked Gale. Grover grimly shook his head. Well, you have to have hopes, right? For some weird reason Abby had a different kind of shocked look on her face, like someone had told her this before and she hadn`t believed it until now.

"So..what your saying is that we`re half god? Lower case god, I mean." Asked Abby. Grover nodded.

"So, who`s my godly parent?" asked Gale

"No one knows, we have to take you to Camp Half-Blood, so we can get you trained and claimed." Grover answered.

"Oh, does this involve, like, real weapons and stuff?" asked Gale

"Yes" answered Grover.

"Cool" Gale answered. He noticed Abby had been quiet throughout the conversation, but he`d talk to her later.

"So, I`m gonna show you how to IM"

"Whasthat?" asked Gale

"Iris Messaging"

"How does it work?" Gale asked

"Take this coin, it`s called a Golden Drachma" Grover handed Gale the Drachma. "Then say this: `O, Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Then, toss in the Drachma and say who you want to see, in this case, Chiron at Camp Half-Blood. Gale did what he asked. A horse that had a man`s body from the waist up coming from where the horse`s neck should be appeared in the river mist, as if he were standing right in front of them.

"Ahh, are these the two new half-bloods?"

"Yes" Grover answered

"So the mission was a success?" asked Chiron

"Well, not exactly"

"Tell me the whole story then." Chiron said.

As Grover told Chiron the story, Abby noticed something shiny and gold sticking out of a bush at the edge of the clearing. "Gale look" she said. She pointed to the object.

"Cool, let`s go see what it is, I mean if it`s some sort of trap, it`s bet than hearing a rehap of the weirdest day of my life" he said. Abby silently agreed. They ran up to the bush, where the object was. Abby picked it up. It was an antique pocketwatch. "Huh, instead of the numbers 1-12 it has latitude longitude stuff on it." She said

"Can I see?" Gale asked Abby. She handed it to him. "Sure"

"Hey, Grover!" Gale yelled. All of the sudden he burst into powder. "Gale!" Abby gasped. Then, just as suddenly as he had disappeared, he appeared next to Grover. "THIS THING IS A FREAKING TELAPORTER!" Gale yelled.

"Just what we needed!" exclaimed Grover "Abby, get Annabeth, Chiron, see you in a few minutes."

Abby and Annabeth got back. "A telaporter?" asked Annabeth.

"Okay, everyone, Grab hands." Grover said "Camp Half-Blood."

They then disappeared.


	5. The Underworld

NOTE: This is a first person of Percy, and Nico joins in! P.S. Sorry it's so short.

I fell for about five minutes, but it felt like a bajillion years. I missed Annabeth already.

I looked around. There was a big pile of dust to the left. _Mormo,_ I thought. She must not of shifted her position, because of my combat training, I was able to soften the fall with a somersault. One thing was for sure, I was in the Underworld. I saw Hades` palace of in the distance. How much I hated the god of the dead, I went into his palace to look for Nico.

I noticed Nico as soon as I walked into the palace. Of course, that was because he had a metal hat with a pole sticking out of it with a sign on top that said: IDIOT. If he hadn`t been wearing that hat he would have been practically invisible due to his habit of literally melting into the shadows. He was looking up at his Dad`s throne like he had just got done talking to him. I heard Nico sigh, and he turned around and started walking towards me. As soon as he saw me he blushed, which compared to his pale skin, made it look like he had had an accident with some red paint. "My dad wants me to go on a special mission, so he enchanted this hat so that it wouldn`t come off until I go to the other cam-…err finish my mission." He said

"Oh, well you`re lucky, a couple years before I even knew about you, your dad made a boy do something by making him get the Ultimate Extreme Supreme Makeover from Aphrodite, and don`t even _ask_ for details." I said. Nico shuddered.

"Well, I guess you`re right." He said

"So, what now?" I asked

"Come on, I have something you can help me with" he said

"What is it?" I asked.

"You`ll see" he said and we walked out the doors of his father`s palace.

PLEASE REVEIW


	6. The Daughter of Hades

CAMP HALF-BLOOD FINALLY! PLEASE REVIEW SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I SAW A GOLDEN CLIFFHANGER OPPURTUNITY! REVIEW!

Gale passed out as soon as they materialized. He couldn't understand most of what he heard but he heard three things: 1: "Oh, crap I broke it!" from a girl`s voice. 2: "Pan`s pipes! I forgot! You can only teleport 1 in a day!" from a boy`s voice and 3: "Get him to the infirmirary! Quick!" And none of those sounded good.

~0o0~

Gale woke up in a bed with a drink next to him. It was practically empty. He got up and stumbled; his legs were weak. But, he managed to make it out the door. He heard Chiron voice at the end of the hallway. "-if he survives" he said. Gale stumbled into the room. There were about a dozen kids around a ping-pong table (including Grover, Abby and Annabeth) and everyone stared at him when he walked in. "Uhh..what`s up?"Gale asked Chiron was standing at the head of the table, with Abby at his left. "Travis, bring a chair." A sandy haired mischevious looking kid brought a chair. Chiron looked at me. "Sit, please." He said. So I sat. "Abby, fill Gale in." Abby nodded "So Gale, I`m sorry, but I broke the Teleporter." Gale nodded. So the girl`s voice had been Abby`s. "and almost as soon as I got in camp," she continued, "I was _claimed_" Gale grinned "Cool, by who?"Gale asked "Hades, God of Death and Riches."


End file.
